Jurian Stallion
by CA3D-Tweakmeist
Summary: Ranma and Mousse begin their journey to a new life outside Nerima. RanmaTenchiSailor Moon. *Incomplete Abandoned* msg me if you want to take this on as your own project.


Jurian Stallion

By Zaphod Beeblebrox the Zeroth

The Author wishes it to be known that he is in no way affiliated to the owners of Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon or anything else he might decide to nick.

The Author also wishes it to be known that he is in no way to be considered a sane individual.

The Publisher wished he never came across the Author. (Author whaps Publisher on back of head)

The Author FINALLY wishes it to be known that he hopes you enjoy his work.

Those terrible grammatical thingies to signify different sorts of speech that every Real writer hates,

"Normal-Japanese"

'Telepathic'

Thoughts

Pandaman

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

It was a beautiful day in June as dawn broke over Nerima (SMASH - SPLASH) and Ranma Saotome was thrown out of the bedroom window by his demented father , Genma.

"Stupid Panda!" yelled Ranma as she climbed out of the koi pond "what'd ya do that for?"

"Growf" replied Genma holding a sign saying Quit complaining you need to train

"Well get your fat ass down here then!" she yelled once more.

Train with your Fiancée, flip she needs the workout more than me. flip It'll help you get together he signed back.

Ranma crosses her arms over her chest and yells "Humph that tomboy'll never be any good, she's strong as a gorilla and twice as fat".

"RANMA YOU JERK" screams Akane as she runs out of the house waving her mallet. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT"

Ranma turns round just in time to catch the mallet on the chin and disappear into Low Earth Orbit. "UNCUte tomboy…" she shouts as she disappears out of sight.

Akane just snorts and stomps back inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma comes screaming down to earth, heading towards the pond in the park "Why is it always water?" she moans as she splashes down.

She gets back to dry land and sits down on a nearby bench, intending to dry off and let Akane cool off before heading back to the Dojo. With a heat haze rising from her body thanks to the Ki enhanced heat she begins to think about what was currently wrong with her life.

It seemed to go wrong as soon as he stood up out of the bath that first day at the Tendo's. Most would have believed that she would think it started going bad after Jusenkyo but truthfully in the last few months she had begun to get used to the curse. Indeed sometimes she enjoyed the freedom of being able to let her hair down a bit from being macho all the time.

It was at this point that she began to think about how to go about fixing her life. First there was the Fiancée's. What could he do? Well the Tendo and Kounji claims were family based, to end them she'd have to give up her name and get some dishonour, marry one and get more dishonour from terminating the other, or attempt to marry both and get killed in the crossfire.

The Amazon claim was harder to see a way out of. In fact he couldn't see any way out of it.

"Damn" cursed Ranma "Why's it always so hard to try to figure out this mess?"

Then she heard a scream from above. She looks up and sees a white robe with long hair and glasses and starts to prepare for battle, when she notices Mousse is taking the same landing she did.

Sighing she stops heating her Ki and wades out into the water in preparation to drag the duck out of the water.

Mousse splashes down and disappears into his voluminous robes. Ranma grabs the robes and wades back out, She then deposits the robes gently on the path and opens them up to see a duck staring at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry Mousse I'm not gonna hurt ya" she says softly "Have ya got a camp stove and kettle handy?" she asks.

Mousse nods and rummages in his robe for a bit the backs out dragging the camp stove and kettle. Ranma grabs the kettle and fills it in the pond while Mousse lights the stove with a match he produced from somewhere, already lit. Ranma blinks at this then shrugs and puts the kettle on the stove to heat.

A few minutes later a human Mousse is staring at Ranma suspiciously while trying to figure out why she was helping him. Actually he was staring suspiciously at a trash can but that's kinda expected.

At this point Ranma sits down on the bench again and asks "Mousse, do you have any idea on how I'm gonna get outta this fiancée mess?"

Mousse turns to face Ranma, scowled and pulls his hands into his robes intending to attack when he sees her eyes. All he can see in honesty, sadness and defeat. He pulls his hands back out and sits down next to Ranma with a puzzled and slightly angry expression on his face. "Why should I help you Saotome, as soon you're out of that mess you'll start chasing my beloved Shampoo"

"Mousse, I… I ain't gonna go after Shampoo, I swear on my honour as a martial artist. All I want is to escape this mess. I've run out of options, I can't stand it any more. If I could come up with a solution that would leave everyone's honour intact I'd have used it by now. Mousse I've never done this before but… please..help me"

Mousse feels his heart soften for Ranma, and decides to help his rival. "Ok, I'll help. What have you come up with so far?"

"I've been thinking back to when I was eight years old, and I visited a shrine west of here with Genma,"

Mousse interrupts "Genma? I thought you called him Pop?"

Ranma sighs "Yeah, I did, but I'm gonna split all ties with my family. That's why I'm thinkin' of goin' ta the shrine we visited. The Priest was an old guy named Katsuhito, He really did not like Genma. He actually ran him off for a coupla days then told me that if I ever needed a place to stay I could come back there. As long as I didn't bring Genma with me. He taught me what I know of the sword as well. That's why we visited, Genma wanted me to be able to fight against a sword and use one if necessary. Katsuhito was good, Real good. He'd give the Old Freak and The Ghoul a good run for their money"

Mousse just stares at Ranma in disbelief. "You think he could beat Cologne?"

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure. Still I'm probably gonna head out there, but I'd need help."

"Help? You sound like you've got everything covered."

"No. I'd still need to bury the evidence, cover my tracks and set up some false leads for Nabiki. I'd also have to figure a way outta marrying Shampoo. That's where you come in. Seein' as you're an Amazon, how can I get outta the Kiss of Marriage? And out of curiosity, What do you see in Shampoo anyway?"

"See?" Mousse chuckles "not much more than a purple blur usually. But when we were younger.. when.. umm.." Mousse starts to tear up "I.. I can't remember.. what I saw in her.. she was my friend.. she kissed me for giving her a sweet and I fainted" he mumbles embarrassedly "I woke up later with her sitting next to me crying, and I just.. just cried out 'Shampoo I Love You' and grabbed onto her. The next day I did the same thing. After about a week of this she began to hate me. I think when I fainted I knocked something loose. When she hit me over here I felt... normal. I think that I've been in a nightmare for the last ten years."

Ranma begins to see Mousse in a whole new light. She thinks maybe… naah… but still.. "Do ya wanna come with me?" she quietly asks.

Mousse considers this for a while. "Yes, I think I do" He turns and Ranma sees a new fire in Mousse's eyes.

"Ok, so how're we gonna do this then?" Ranma asks.

"Well I won't be missed at the Nekohanten if I disappear but they'll notice you're gone after a couple of hours. How about I come round the Tendo's later and pick up your stuff, then attack for a bit then you kick me away to here. I'll set up camp and tomorrow you grab a trip on Mallet-Air. Then we'll head back around Tokyo and off to the shrine. No leads, No clues, just gone"

Ranma grins "I like it. Hell Nabiki would like it. Let's do it."

Ranma offers her hand out to Mousse, he looks at it then takes it and smiles.

"Friends?" He asks,

"Friends" She Replies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get back to the Dojo Mousse hides around the back while Ranma goes in the front door. "I'm back" she called.

"Where the hell have you been you pervert! Probably playing with Shampoo and Ukyo! If you ever do that again I'll kill you" screams Akane before stomping up the stairs.

"Boy you should apologise to Akane for what you've done" yells Genma gruffly.

"Yes son you hurt my darling little girl, go and apologise" sobbed Soun.

Ranma just grumbles then heads upstairs. She goes into her room and packs all she owns into her backpack then taps the roof and opens the window. Mousse swings in and puts Ranma's backpack.. somewhere behind him.

"Ready?" Mousse asks

"As I'll ever be" Ranma replies "Just gimme a sec to get changed and grab some hot water ok?"

"Sure, I'll hop the wall in five minutes"

"Ok man."

Mousse goes back out the window and hops over the wall without being seen. Ranma puts on one of her red chinese shirts and heads down to the kitchen where there is a kettle on the stove all ready for her. After returning to a male form once more he heads outside and sits by the pond as though meditating. After a couple of minutes Mousse jumps the wall waving a scimitar screaming "Saotome for what you've done to Shampoo I'll kill you!"

Ranma jumps back and the sword cuts through where his head would've been had he not moved. Mousse keeps slashing at Ranma when he pulls his left hand into his sleeve and fires off a spiky metal ball attached to a chain. Ranma dodges this and punts Mousse off to the pond in the park.

Akane storms out the house demanding to know what he was doing with Shampoo, doesn't wait for an explanation and mallets him off the same way as Mousse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh well Ranma thought as he flew through the air there's no time like the present . He reaches the peak of his journey and starts to get really angry she could've waited for an explanation he doesn't notice the five tear shaped markings on his forehead (well he wouldn't would he) as he goes into the dive heading thankfully for the pond.

"Heya Mousse" he shouts.

Mousse having just lit the stove looks up at Ranma and sees the bright red trail behind him. He doesn't see the points on Ranma's forehead as distance vision is not one of Mousse's strong points.

Ranma wades out of the pond and walk toward Mousse wringing out her shirt.

Mousse watches awestruck as the glow fades leaving Ranma wet, female and her hair a darker shade of red, almost a purple.

Ranma sits down on the grass and waits silently for the kettle to get hot enough then takes it off the heat and holds it over Mousse, who nods.

Mousse once human and dressed once more asks "What was with the red glow, and why are you here early?"

"I'm early because the Tomboy yells about 'what was I doing with Shampoo' then mallets me. Dunno about any red glow though, sure you weren't seeing things? I did punt ya pretty hard" Ranma replied.

"No, I felt it as well, a power that, reminded me of Cologne actually, you know when she's 'Really' pissed off she'd flash a very pale blue that feels pretty similar"

"Musta just been a battle aura, I was kinda pissed at Akane for not even waiting for an explanation" Ranma sheepishly relied.

Mousse chuckles at this then motions for Ranma to help set up camp.

A few minutes later the two decide seeing as they're not going to leave until tomorrow and they've got most of the day left that a bit of sparring might be in order.

"OK" says Ranma "No advanced stuff, no Ki, no Hidden Weapons. Just the basics. You up for this?"

"Ready when you are"

The two face each other for a few minutes then all of a sudden charge at each other with no warning.

After a hour and a half of sparring they hit the ground exhausted.

"I..can't believe..it..was a draw" panted Mousse.

"I know..what..you mean" Ranma gasped "You're pretty good..even without..yer chains"

"Want to learn?" Asks Mousse.

"Learn what? the hidden weapons?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you Hidden Weapons if you teach me Anything Goes"

Ranma mulls this over for a while then replies "Ok, you've got a deal" Ranma Exclaims

"But first" she mumbles Mousse leans forward to hear "Lunch" as her stomach rumbles loudly.

Mousse just facefaults "Don't you ever think about anything but your stomach?" he says around a mouthful of grass

Ranma scratches the back of her neck "Um the Art?"

"Shoulda known" Mouse mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning in her Huge lab a scientist is pulling her hair out trying to locate the power that's so familiar yet not at the same time.

"Argghh where is it? It was there for a few seconds again and gone. It's almost as bad as Mihoshi"

"What is it Washu-chan?" asks Mihoshi from behind Washu.

"AAAAGGhhhh" Washu falls off her cushion "Don't do that Mishoshi" she turns around "How did you get here anyway? The door is sealed and there isn't any other way in?"

"I just went into the bathroom and closed the door, and when I walked into the shower I ended up here….Eeep Where's My Clothes" She squeals panic stricken.

Washu just sighs and open a subspace door back to the shower "There you go Mihoshi go get your shower"

Mihoshi turns round and sees the door to the bathroom and turns back to Washu "Thank you Washu-chan" she says as she backs into the door.

Washu just smiles as she sees the Real bathroom door open just as Mihoshi turns back to it and open to reveal Tenchi who stares for a few seconds before fainting with a nosebleed. Washu just snickers as Mihoshi squeals in fright at seeing a man looking at her nude body. The noise was enough to get Ryoko to come see what was going on who gets angry at Mihoshi for trying to steal Her Tenchi. Just as she starts to power up Washu closes the subspace door while still snickering.

"Oh well that feels a little better" turning back to her holo-laptop she sighs and spots a particular piece of the energy that's very familiar to her.

"Hmm I'm going to have a little chat with Yosho."

With that she gets up summons her door and comes out of the broom closet. Heading out the front door and towards the shrine steps, she looks at the length of the stairs and at her short legs. After glancing around to make sure nobody sees her she pops into adult form and bounds up the stairs. Cresting the top at a full run and keeping going a couple of feet into fresh air before landing on her feet and going up to the door. After knocking politely and hearing Katsuhito give permission she opens the door.

Katsuhito Masaki looks at the buxom woman in a very small tight dress and no bra enter the shrine and looks her up and down with a smirk on his face. "Got a little itch have we?"

Washu confused at first blushes then pops back into her childlike body while glaring at a chuckling Katsuhito. "Perverts" she mutters "Why are they all perverts?"

"You wanted to ask me something about a puzzling energy I presume?" asks Katsuhito

"How did you know?" she replied

"Know what?"

"About the energy?"

"What energy?"

"The energy I've been trying to track off and on for the last three months"

"Have you? I was unaware of that"

Washu just glares at the smug, seemingly all knowing former Prince "Drop the act Yosho and tell me what's going on"

Yosho drops his disguise field and puts on a serious expression "Just recently I've been feeling a power I haven't felt for fifteen hundred years. The last time I felt it, it was dying. I was half-way back to Earth from visiting my Mother on Jurai. After landing I was told what had happened and left in grief for my lost wife and child."

"I thought you only came here seven hundred years ago chasing Ryoko-chan?"

"No I first arrived on Earth a little over fifteen hundred years ago just to see where my Mother was born. I toured the planet for a few years before ending up in China. This is where I met my first wife. Ah I miss her still. I got married to her... well actually I knocked her unconscious by accident. Then she woke up kissed me and told me by her villages laws we were married"

"What? Just like that?"

"It's how it's done there. Mate the strong to the strong you see. Anyway after spending the rest of the week with her I quickly fell in love with her and we were married officially about a month later. After a year or so she bore me a child."

"I thought that Achika was your only child?

"No, she was my second. Although my first was probably a bigger terror than Ryoko ever was. Well I had already told my wife of my origins and she understood. So when my child turned fifteen I decided I would visit my mother to tell her the news. To say she took it badly was an understatement. I still can't believe it took both Father and Misaki to pull her off me, but eventually she made me promise to bring my wife and child to visit, or else." Washu chuckles at him "So I made my way back to Earth and about halfway I felt it. The Matriarch of the village told me later that my wife was killed in a Musk attack, that was a rival village by the way. They then told me my child had gone to pray for my wife and had fallen into a spring and drowned. At this point I just turned back to my ship and left for Jurai. After I had moped around for seven hundred years my parents decided to engage me to Aeka, I had no wish to marry my little sister so I started looking for a way out, then Kagato attacked through Ryoko and I saw my way out. I chased after Ryoko and was rather surprised to find myself back on Earth. After sealing the poor dear away from Kagato for a while I settled down again. Tsunami helped me with the disguise field so that the locals wouldn't notice that I had not aged."

"After living on my own for several more centuries I met a wonderful woman who became my second wife. I told her also of my heritage and great age, she didn't care in the slightest. Eventually Achika was born and I was on top of the world, the rest you know."

Washu puts her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry" she mumbles "You should never have had to outlive one child, let alone both."

Yosho merely shakes his head "No it does me good to finally get those memories out in the open. Anyway, the energy you are detecting seems to be that of my first born child. Yet as I have already said my child drowned some fifteen hundred years ago. This is a most perplexing puzzle is it not?"

"Indeed it is Yosho. If you don't mind me asking what sex was your child?"

"Female, With luxurious Red and Purple hair, I have no idea how that happened. Her mothers hair was a bright red, brighter than yours Washu, yet mine was black. Even if it was the genes of my father my daughters hair would have been a purplish red or another mix of the two colours. Yet half her hair was deep purple and the other half red. She was quite short yet one look at her while fully clothed would give even Nobyuki a nosebleed" he chuckled.

Washu snickered at the mental picture herself before calming down. "Would you like me to see if I can track her? - if indeed it is her" she asked softly.

Yosho once more donned the disguise field and put on a neutral face "Yes thank you Washu-chan I would like that very much"

Washu nods then heads out to return to her lab.

Katsuhito mumbled softly "Xian-Pu if it is you, please come back to me"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AA-Chooo"

"Ranma you ok?" asked Mousse

"Yeah musta been some dust or something. Anyway we're almost there now. Another couple of hours and you'll see the shrine."

"You make it sound like Heaven on Earth" states Mousse

Ranma starts laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Heh heh, Katsuhito's grandson."

"Eh?"

"His name is Tenchi, Heaven and Earth ya know?"

Mousse facefaults "Ow"

"Careful Mousse ya don't want to break yer glasses we won't have nothin' ta light fires with"

"Oh har har very funny 'Cutie'"

"Ohh you like what you see?" Ranma pulls a Centrefold pose for Mousse

"See what?" Mousse says with no emotion in his voice

"Arrgh dammit. Ryoga's much easier to fool"

Mousse laughs "well I've got more brains than a slab of bacon so I've got an immunity to a lot of your taunts, the lack of eyesight helps too"

"Ah c'mon lets just run the last of it" she whines

"Ok Ranma 3-2 " Mousse starts running "-1 GO" from the distant dust cloud.

"Hey no fair cheating" Ranma shouts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washu's computer beeps at her for a bit, then a rubber anvil pops out of a subspace hole above her sleeping head whap "Huh whazzat?" she looks at her computer and wakes up faster than a quad shot of espresso "She's Here?" with that she dashes out her lab and changes to adult form at the floor of the stairs without even noticing Tenchi.

Tenchi sees an adult Washu wearing a child's nightgown which almost reaches down to her hips and promptly faints due to blood-loss from the nose.

Washu crests the top kicks into flight and lands at the door of the shrine and hauls it open.

Katsuhito turns at the disturbance, blushes And looks away.

Washu notices this and looks down Eep, I thought it was a bit draughty. "Did you enjoy the view?" she purrs at Katsuhito's back while pulling out a white blouse and tan pants from subspace.

"Well you're definitely perkier than the last time you were here. Have you got a thing for older men perhaps?"

"….pervert…. Anyway she's on her way here"

"Who's on her way here?"

"The being with a similar pattern to your daughter" Washu replies

Katsuhito almost goes into shock and turns around to face Washu's bare backside as she bends over to pull on her pants.

Washu pulls her pants up and turns around to face Katsuhito who has a silly smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. She scowls at him while inside she's quite pleased at the reaction looks like I've still got it she muses.

"Anyway, I just got a reading of the energy. It's very faint but it's about three miles away and approaching fast. I'd say it'll arrive in just a few minutes" she stated.

Katsuhito looks both expectant and apprehensive "I wonder if it really is her? How could she have survived this long? Even with the Jurian energy she would have inherited from me there isn't any way she should have been able to live more than around three hundred years without either a Tree or some Water of Life."

Washu thinks about this for a bit "Well I can tell you that the energy is not completely Jurian in origin. It has a lot of human bio-energy mixed in along with a Very familiar piece of energy…" she trails off into introspective silence.

"Familiar in what way Washu?" asks Katsuhito.

Washu wrings her hands nervously "Well if I'm not mistaken..It's either Mine or Ryoko-chan's."

Katsuhito raises an eyebrow at this but does not comment.

"I don't understand. It couldn't be Ryoko, she was kidnapped by Kagato after she turned four. I only had… had…" she trails off while starting to tear up. Katsuhito moves towards her and gathers her into a hug.

"It's allright, it wasn't your fault." he says.

"No no, I'm happy. It means my son survived to have children. He did have a fairly large dose of my genes. More than Ryoko come to think of it. But based on the amount of energy I detected, whoever is on their way here is about three generations separated. Which means my son was here at least sixty years ago. He must be pretty old after ten thousand years. He might even still be out there somewhere" Washu extracts herself from Katsuhito and pulls out her holo-laptop. "There's someone else with her, carrying….wow… he's using a subspace pocket without any kind of machinery. I've got to study him sometime. He's got over seven tons in that pocket. Anyway they're almost to the house. They'll probably be up here in a little while, seeing as the house was only put here last year so it is reasonable to assume that they were heading for the shrine"

Katsuhito nods at this and moves to set up a tea ceremony "Well I'll put the kettle on for five then"

"Five?" asked Washu.

Katsuhito smirked at her as he filled the kettle from the tap in the back of the room. "You honestly expect that Tsunami won't tell Sasami that the Visitor is probably related to me do you?"

Washu merely shakes her head and settles down to wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma looks rather puzzled as they approach the house "That house wasn't there the last time I was here. I wonder if the shrine is still here?"

Mousse looks apprehensive for some reason as though he's being searched then sneezes.

Ranma ignores Mousse as he approaches the front door then rings the bell and waits.

"Coming!" a cheery young voice issues from within before the door opens on a little girl of about ten with light blue hair in long ponytails. "Welcome to the Masaki residence. My name is Sasami, can I help you?" she asks.

"Umm yeah.. sorry. Um my name is Ranma Saot... Ranma. Is there a Katsuhito Masaki living here?"

"Yes but he's up at the shrine at the moment, I'll show you the way" she said with a bright smile.

"Um thank you" Ranma replies

"My name is is Mu Tze but please call me Mousse" said Mousse as he smiled at the cheery little girl.

"Ok this way" she said as she led them up the stairs to the shrine.

"I remember Genma used to make me run up these stairs every morning to build up my stamina. It's one of the few good ideas he's had for training I reckon" commented Ranma about halfway up.

Mousse looked surprised at this "You had to run up this every morning when you were eight?"

"Yup, hey I could do it already but it just increased my stamina some. After about a week I was doing it twice daily, before we left I was doing it four times in the morning twice after lunch and four more in the evening before I went to sleep" replied Ranma.

Sasami was interested in this girl who reminded her of Tenchi. "Wow, you must be really fit" she said.

"Well I'm a Martial Artist. I need to be fit to practise The Art." Answered Ranma.

They got to the top of the steps and approached the shrine itself, just as Ranma was about to knock politely a voice issued from inside "Enter" Ranma nearly jumped the height of herself at this.

"Wow he's as good as ever I think" Ranma exclaimed.

She opened the door and there was Katsuhito Masaki and a red-headed women he hadn't met, but recognized somehow.

Katsuhito was in shock at the sight before him, it was her. His daughter was still alive. "Xian Pu!" he exclaimed "It's really you"

Ranma and Mousse jumped and turned round getting into a ready stance while looking around for Shampoo.

"Huh, I don't see her do you?" Ranma asked Mousse who just looked at Ranma. "Oh yeah forgot. Sorry" Mousse just rolls his eyes at that.

Katsuhito had calmed down by now and started to apologise "I am sorry, you reminded me of my daughter. She died some time ago while I was away on a trip"

Mousse was puzzled but something sparked his memory about all of this. "Was your daughter by any chance a Chinese Amazon?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she was" Katsuhito replied "Why?"

"Well there have only been two girls by the name of Xian Pu in the village. The first died a Very long time ago and the other is sixteen at the moment and quite alive. You don't sound as though you are lying so you've got to be older than the Old Ghoul. Yet you only look about sixty. How?" Mousse asked puzzled still.

Katsuhito thought about dissembling but then thought better of it and decided to tell them the truth.

"My true name is Yosho Masaki and.."

"YOSHO" Mousse shouts " Yosho as in the traveller from beyond the stars, the same Yosho who saved the village from the Phoenix People? That Yosho?"

"Yes that is I" he replied.

"But that was over fifteen centuries ago!" Mousse exclaimed.

"Yes that is also true. I am from a planet called Jurai. Most of those from that planet age rather slower than humans and live around five hundred years. However those who command the Treeships or members of the Royal Court live much much longer. I am around two thousand years old now, I fully expect to live another twenty eight thousand years unless something unexpected happens" replied Katsuhito. "I am currently using a Disguise Field to stop the local people from seeing a man stay the same age for centuries. I slowly change the field age then when the time is right I 'die' and my younger successor takes control of the shrine."

"You my dear" he says whilst turning to Ranma "are the spitting image of my departed daughter"

Ranma is almost in shock at this "You mean the curse isn't just what I'd look like if I was a girl?" he asks.

"Curse?" asks Washu and Sasami while Katsuhito looks rather surprised.

"So she drowned in Jusenkyo then" stated Katsuhito.

Mousse looks thoughtful for a moment then asks "Yosho were you aware that your daughter had a daughter the week before she died?"

Katsuhito drops the disguise field before looking miserable "No I was unaware of this. When they told me my wife and daughter had died I left without saying a word, they called out to me but I never heard what they said. Had I known I would never have left"

Ranma and Mousse look surprised at the young man sitting opposite them.

Mousse recalls a little more "Umm Yosho, a former friend of ours is your direct maternal many times great granddaughter. She is the only other Amazon to be named Xian Pu seeing as she is the first to display both the purple hair and red eyes of your daughter. It was hoped she would lead the tribe to a glorious future. However she is a petty vindictive girl who has tried everything to get her hands on a friend of mine for husband material."

Yosho chuckles a little at this, "She does indeed sound like my daughter at that"

Mousse continued on "Her Great Grandmother was the only other to display purple hair in her youth. While pleasant in her youth she became bitter when her little sister Tzo Pa left for Japan after she turned twenty, saying she hated living in such a man hating village"

Ranma interrupted Mousse "Hey Mousse did she have bright red hair like mine was?"

Mousse looked questioningly at Ranma "Yes she did, Why?"

Ranma just smiles "Nanna Soap, I only met her a few times before she died. She was my Grandmother on my Mother's side. I knew she was pretty old and the Old Ghoul always reminded on me of her" Ranma blanches at this point

"What's up?" Mousse asks.

"I..I nearly ended up married to my own cousin" she blurted out.

Mousse looks surprised at first then starts to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny" Ranma says angrily

Yosho joins Mousse in laughing for a bit before they both calm down and apologise.

Washu decides to ask a few questions before Yosho jumps back in "Ranma? What can you tell me of your Grandfather?"

Ranma looks a little surprised at the question but answers "Well he looked younger than he was but he had blonde hair, spiky like yours. He was very strong, I saw him put a fist through a wall when he heard about Genma starting to train me. He died shortly after Nanna Soap. They only had one child, my mother. Umm I can't remember much else really, I was only three when they died. Why?"

Washu cried softly but managed to reply "Your Grandfather…Was his name Sevva?"

"Yeah Sevva Hakubi. Was he a relative of yours?" answered Ranma

Washu began to cry in earnest, Ranma couldn't stand a crying woman so she held Washu as she cried into Ranma's shoulder.

Yosho replied for Washu seeing as she was unable to "Yes he was Washu's son"

Ranma, uncomfortable with holding a crying woman while was grateful when Mousse took Washu into his arms and started to mumble soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes she cried herself to sleep and snuggled up to an embarrassed Mousse. "Kunza-chan" she mumbled in her sleep.

Ranma starts to speak softly so as not to wake Washu "So Washu?" Yosho nods "Washu's my great grandmother?" Yosho nods again "But she looks old enough to be my sister!" Yosho nods again.

Then Yosho notices that Ranma is indeed right, Washu normally looked in her late twenties in her adult body, but right now she looked around seventeen. He thought back to when she had changed and it occurred to him that it was when Mousse walked into the shrine, she looked slightly flushed but he attributed to when she had entered practically nude a mere five minutes before. But then again she looked rather comfortable and at peace in Mousse's arms.

Smiling Yosho asked "Well Ranma, why don't you show us what you normally look like?"

Ranma started a little then nodded "Ok, have you got some hot water?" a kettle was handed to her and she poured it on her head. Some parts shrank some grew and his hair turned into a very dark purple. "This is my true form" he said quietly.

Mousse looked at him strangely "Ranma your hair" he stated.

Ranma pulls his pigtail around to look at it curiously "Hey why's my hair gone purple?"

Yosho answers "Have you been using any sort of strange power recently?"

"Um not that I know of" Ranma replies.

Mousse remembers the red glow following Ranma the day before. "Actually I think you did, when you landed yesterday you had a red glow flowing behind you"

Yosho turns to Mousse "Did it feel a bit like this?" he manifests some Power of Jurai.

"Yes that's it."

"Then you've been using the Power of Jurai"

"Um what's this Power of Jurai?" asked a confused Ranma.

Yosho smiles and answers "It's the power that is used by the Royal family of Jurai"

Sasami breaks in "Ranma-san, what you have is not the Power of Jurai exactly"

"What do you mean Sasami?" Asks Yosho.

"He's using a small amount of Jurai power but a lot more of Tsunami's sister's power. He might even be able to use her Lighthawk Wings"

"Umm, what're Lighthawk Wings?" asks Ranma

Yosho replies "Lighthawk Wings are a gift from the goddess. They can be used for offence or defence. Usually they're are on Juraian Treeships as the shield mechanism. On a person they are a tool. They are able to simulate matter for armour or weapons, or shields to absorb energy. Also as a way to escape from a black hole"

"Sasami, who is Tsunami's sister, do you know?" asks Yosho

"Mmmhmm, It's Washu-chan" she replies.

Yosho goes bug-eyed.

All of a sudden the ground shakes and they hear a massive explosion. This brings Yosho out of his shock to shake his head in dismay. "They're at it again" he grumbles.

Yosho turns to Ranma and Mousse and asks "Perhaps you would like to meet the rest of the family?"

Ranma nods while Mousse careful not to disturb Washu shrugs his shoulders.

Yosho dons his disguise field once more and stands up followed shortly by everyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they walk down the stairs they hear voices raised in anger "You, You Monster Woman, what have you done to Lord Tenchi?" "Hey I haven't done anything, he was like this when I got here" "Arrgh DIE" followed by more explosions and what sounded like electricity.

"What's goin' on?" asks Ranma.

"Those would be some more of the family" Katsuhito replies as they reach the bottom and see Aeka and Ryoko going at it again with a passed out Tenchi near the bottom of the stairs. "The one with the light blue spiky hair is your Great Aunt Ryoko, the one with the purple hair is my half-sister and your Many time Great Aunt Aeka. It seems like Tenchi passed out when Washu was climbing the stairs earlier and Ryoko and Aeka found him a short while ago"

"Are they both his fiancée's?" asks Ranma.

Katsuhito smiles "Sort of, they would both like to be affianced to my grandson but actually neither of them has been officially engaged as of yet"

As they are passing by the lake Katsuhito knocks Ranma 'by accident' "Oh I'm sorry Ranma, how clumsy of me" he apologises while grinning like a tiger inside.

"Nah it's ok, something like this happens all the time" Ranma relies. while wringing out her shirt.

"Could you possibly grab Tenchi for me and bring him into the house?" asks Katsuhito.

"Sure" Ranma answers dashing back to grab Tenchi and running back. During the trip back towards the group Tenchi wake up to find himself clutched to a female bosom and promptly faints again blood pouring from his nose.

Ryoko turning around past Aeka was preparing to fire another volley when she saw Tenchi being carried by Ranma. "That top heavy slut, that's My Tenchi" she shouts causing Aeka to turn to see what could cause Ryoko to forget about her in the middle of a fight. "For once I agree with you Ryoko, let us save Lord Tenchi" with that they both power up and start firing at Ranma.

Ranma hearing someone shout about Tenchi turns to see small logs forming around her while a ball of red energy is bearing down on her. Throwing Tenchi to Katsuhito she jumps above both the logs and the energy, just in time as lightning arcs between the logs. "Yikes what's with these girls" she mumbles. "Hey What's Wrong With You?" she shouts at them.

"You can't take my Tenchi/Lord Tenchi from me" they shout back firing more energy at him. Ranma dodges this in mid-air and a light red glow starts to form around her.

"He's glowing again, just like yesterday" Mousse said "He must be pretty angry at them"

Katsuhito nods, noting how good Ranma has gotten through the years.

The red glow started getting brighter and the teardrops appeared once more on her forehead. Ryoko and Aeka don't seem to notice this and keep pressing the attack. Ranma keeps dodging and eventually dodges near the group of bystanders. Ryoko and Aeka don't notice that if Ranma dodges this like everything else the will end up hitting them. I ain't gonna let anyone get hurt in one of my fights again. NEVER! Five wings appear in front of her. However the wings instead of being blue like Katsuhito would have expected were a bright red with a thin blue line down the middle.

Ranma pulls her arms in to block and the five wings spin into a solid disk and expand until they cover both her and the bystanders, cutting a deep groove into the ground in front of her.

Ryoko fires at Ranma but as soon as she fires off an energy ball she sees her adoptive family just behind him "NOOO, not again!" she screams as she flies forward at top speed knowing full well there was no way she'd make it in time. That's when the wings open in front of Ranma and she stops, shock the dominant expression on her face.

As Aeka is about to fire she notices her family behind Ranma and stops, shouting "Ryoko No!" but it's too late she had already fired. Aeka was about to fire her attack at Ryoko when she flies off screaming all the while. As Aeka turns to follow Ryoko she also sees the wings and acts much the same as Ryoko.

Ranma sees the energy flying at her and pulls her arms in front of her to hopefully take the brunt of the attack when she feels something pulsing within her, a warm feeling of safety and love. She pulls her arms tighter and pushes the feeling out in front of herself and is surprised at what she assumes is the wings that Yosho told her about earlier.

Then his Aunts' energy hits the disc and she feels the energy being pulled into the disc and absorbed.

Ranma was glad to notice that Ryoko was rushing to try and stop her attack, futile though the attempt was. She let the disc slow down if front of her then willed it inside her as she would her Ki, yet something unexpected happened. Instead of being reabsorbed like Ki the wings flowed through her turning into a pair of red metal arm braces, knee-high pale blue boots and red body armour which accentuated her bust and waistline.

"Does anyone know how I'm supposed to get this offa me?" she asks feeling a little embarrassed at how close fitting the armour was.

Ryoko just stares at her in amazement, an expression shared by everyone except Sasami who expected it, well everything except the colour. Washu didn't react either seeing as she was in Mousses arms with a big smile and drooling slightly, occasionally mumbling about a 'Kunza-chan' to Mousses growing discomfort. And an unconscious Tenchi who effectively started the whole fight.

Sasami stepped towards Ranma "You just need to will them away and they will disappear"

Ranma closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose cutely, after a minute or so the armour, boots and bracers turned back into the wings then disappeared. She sighed in relief then remembered why the wings appeared in the first place and whirled on Ryoko. "Why'd you attack me? The others might've been hit!" she demanded with her fists clenched at her sides, knuckles white.

Ryoko gaped for a few seconds the got angry once more "Why were you trying to steal my Tenchi?"

Ranma was about to start screaming with her usual 'I'm a guy' routine when something occurred to her, others were always teasing her about being a girl so why not try it for a while. "Steal your Tenchi? Eww, he's a boy. What'd I want with a boy," she swayed toward a confused Ryoko seductively and hugged her while tracing a finger on Ryoko's face "When there a cuties like you around?" And with that leant up and kissed Ryoko passionately.

Ryoko didn't know what to do, here was a short girl kissing her. And for that matter adding some tounge, Ryoko started to panic. She wanted to kiss Tenchi, not this little cuti… err little maniac. But then again she was a good kisser. Without realizing what she was doing she wrapped her arms around Ranma and began to respond, moaning lightly.

Nobody knew what to do, Mousse couldn't believe his ears and what little his failing eyes told him. Sasami was giggling like mad. Aeka found herself to be a little jealous but tried to ignore it, after all it wasn't proper for her to feel that way about that pirate…right?. Katsuhito was chuckling first at Ryoko's discomfort the outright laughing at the slight jealous look on his sisters face. Tenchi woke up and got to his feet and looked around in a daze only to see two beautiful women kissing passionately with every sign of enjoyment in front of him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He passed out with a nosebleed. Katsuhito collapsed laughing his head off when he saw Tenchi pass out again.

Ranma was beginning to want this kiss to never end, then she remembered what Katsuhito said about this girl being his Aunt. Uh-Oh, she thought I don't want my own family chasing after me. No way, eww . She broke the kiss with a wet sound and pulled back a couple feet. Ryoko was still in a daze with a goofy look on her face. Hehe, let's see what happens now . "So Auntie-Ryoko, why did you attack me?" she asked with a smile so sweet it'd give Azusa toothache.

Ryoko was still thinking of the kiss 'Wow, she's incredible. I wonder if Tenchi would mind if.. wait a minute, Auntie?' "Auntie? Whaddya mean 'Auntie'?"

"Well Washu is my great-granny so that makes me your grand-niece" Ranma prettily replied with a smile that outshone the sun.

Now Ryoko was in shock. 'I'm an Auntie? My niece just kissed me? I enjoyed it? I want to take my niece into my bed?'. Ryoko started to turn a little green at that last thought. "If you knew that I was you Auntie why on Earth'd ya kiss me like that? I've never been kissed in my life!" uh-oh, what'll Aeka think of that, she thinks I'm experienced. What'll I do? What about Tenchi? Oh no

Ranma was looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your first kiss, I was only messin' with ya. I'm really sorry"

Aeka was rather surprised at Ryoko's admission. Never been kissed? She's as innocent as I? I…I can't believe it she walked over to Ryoko and gathered her in a hug "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said, I..I never knew"

Ryoko just turned to Aeka and saw sincerity in her eyes, then everything started to blur and she laid her head on Aeka's shoulder and started to cry "Aeka, I'm sorry too. You're not that stuck up, not really. I was just jealous. I really wanted Tenchi to love me but I saw how much he cared for you and I thought he might end up with you. After a while I saw what he saw in you too, I…I fell in love with you Aeka. I'm so soorrry"

Aeka upon hearing this smiled, this is what she had wanted almost from the beginning. "Ryoko look at me, You know my father right?" Ryoko nodded confused. "And you know how he married twice right?" again Ryoko nodded hope in her eyes. "Tenchi would be the same, If he only married one of us then all the 'Noble families'" she said with distaste "would try to foist their daughters on him too. That's why I've been nasty to you, I..I wanted to make sure that Tenchi would be happy with not only me, but you my love" she softly murmured.

Ryoko's eyes went wide. "You, You love me too?" she asked in disbelief. Aeka merely nodded and smiled. Ryoko's face lit up like a sun. She leant her head up to Aeka's while Aeka bent her head down and they kissed softly. Ryoko put her hand round Aeka's waist and lent her head on Aeka's shoulder eyes closed with a smile on her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi came around again this time with his grandfathers face inches from his own with the 'I know something you wish you knew 'cause it'll knock your socks off' smirk "Tenchi close you eyes I don't want to have to carry you into the house" Tenchi did so "Now stand up and follow me" Tenchi sensed where Katsuhito was headed and followed him, tripping over the front porch as he did so "Ok you can open your eyes now. Go upstairs change your shirt, wash your face and prepare yourself for a few shocks tonight. Try to think like your father for a while so you can get used to lots of beautiful women hanging off each other ok?" Tenchi blushes but nods and heads upstairs.

Once there he quickly dons a new shirt and heads off to the bathroom to wash off the blood. While washing his face he starts to wonder about what his grandfather told him about thinking like his father. What could he mean? he thinks about what he saw the last couple of time he passed out. Ryoko was kissing a cute little red-head with a pigtail. Why was she kissing a girl? I thought she loved me? he thought enviously. Starting to get a little jealous he decided to question Ryoko about this later. Then it occurs to him, if he asks Ryoko why she was kissing another girl instead of him she would attempt to kiss him to 'Make it even' at which point Aeka would walk in the room and the fighting would erupt as usual. Maybe I'll leave it be and see what happens instead he thought nervously. Finishing washing up he heads out of the bathroom and downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile downstairs in the living-room Katsuhito was introducing everybody to everybody else. "Starting from the left we have, Ryoko Hakubi"

"Hey there"

"My half-sister Aeka"

"Hello and welcome to the Masaki residence"

"My other half-sister Sasami who is also the Goddess of Jurai Tsunami"

Sasami merely giggles with a cheery wave.

"Then we have Galaxy Police Detective First-Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu"

Mihoshi smiles brightly at Mousse and Ranma.

"Next in Mousse's arms we have Washu Hakubi, Ryoko's mother"

Tenchi walks downstairs and into the living room "And lastly my grandson Tenchi, I would introduce you to my son in law but he's at work, probably a good thing at the moment"

"Everybody else, the boy with the long hair and spectacles is Mu Tze or Mousse he's a Chinese Amazon, or was rather. The lovely young girl is Ranma, he left his family after a year of abuse by his fiancée's, father, enemies, and wife"

Ryoko interrupts "Hang on, hang on. What do you mean 'He' she's got a bigger chest than mom's adult form"

Katsuhito smiles, "Ranma was cursed at a training ground in China called Jusenkyo. He fell into a spring called Nyannichaun. Now when he's hit with cold water he turns into a beautiful young girl, with hot water she turns back into a young man. Would you care to demonstrate Ranma?"

"Sure, um can I get some hot water please?" she asked.

Sasami bounced up "I'll get some Onii-chan" and with that went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of warm water "Is this hot enough?"

Ranma takes the glass and dips her finger into the water "Just fine Sasami, thanks" she smiles. Then lifting the glass and standing up "Watch closely now and don't blink" she upends the glass over her head.

After the usual transformation Ryoko and Aeka are relieved that this man isn't after 'their' Tenchi any more. Tenchi is relieved that there isn't another girl after his heart.

Washu stirs and slowly opens her eyes to find herself cradled in Mousse's arms. Blushing she gets up and moves over beside her daughter looking at her feet with a pretty little smile on her face. "Did I miss anything?" she asks, still looking down.

Ryoko smirks at her mother and asks telepathically 'So, you like Mousse huh?'

Washu's expression freezes at her daughters comment 'Wh..What do you mean?'

'Well it's pretty obvious really. You've got the hots for Mousse.' Ryoko replies 'I mean, that body you're using, it's younger than the one you used on Tenchi all those months ago, you're blushing, not looking at him and I've not seen such a happy smile on your face since Taro-chan last visited'

'It..It's not like that. He.. He just reminded me of…' she trailed off.

Ryoko's memory sparks about her mothers other child. 'Mom I'm..sorry about bringing that up. I never thought'

'No..no it's allright, Sevva, your brother, survived to marry Ranma's grandmother. He only died about fifteen years ago so he live a long and hopefully happy life. Ranma remembers him fondly so I assume he was happy in his old age. To be honest I'm…surprised he lived as long as he did. I'm just glad I've got a great-grandson to remember him by'

Katsuhito unaware of the mother-daughter heart-to-heart spoke up to answer Washu's question. "Well, after you fell asleep we heard Ryoko and Aeka fighting again and came down to see what was going on. It turned out Tenchi was walking past the foot of the stairs when you 'flashed' past him earlier" Washu's face matched her hair at that "and fainted, as usual. Ryoko found him a little before Aeka did and they started bickering. We were passing the lake when I stumbled a little and knocked Ranma into the lake, I asked Ranma if she would grab Tenchi for me and bring him to the house. Unfortunately she was spotted and the Terrible Twosome", "Hey / We are not terrible" "Ok the Deranged Duo attacked Ranma" Ryoko and Aeka were sulking right now and plotting to get Katsuhito back later on "After Ranma dodged all their attacks Ryoko decided to use a big blast, unfortunately if Ranma dodged this one it would have hit the rest of us. That's when something strange happened, Ranma called upon the Light-Hawk Wings, except they were red rather than blue like Tenchi's. Tsunami seems to attribute this to you, Probably due to Tsunami being Ranma's Great-Great-Auntie"

Washu starts and looks directly at Katsuhito, over at a smiling Sasami and over to a familiar looking young man sitting opposite her. "But..But if Tsunami is Ranma's Great-Great-Aunt that..

"Would make you her sister, yes"

Washu close to fainting replies "Sister? But I'm not a goddess," a few memories of three sisters together clicks into place in her mind "am I?"

Hovering over the little remaining water in Ranma's glass an image appears. "Oneechan, you are the middle sister. I am the youngest, the Goddess of Life. Our eldest sister Tokimi is the Goddess of Power. You, are the Goddess of Chaos. You decided some twenty-five thousand years ago that for all your knowledge you lacked information on mortal feelings and impulses, and wanted to study them objectively. To do so you sealed your memories and powers with three gems"

Ryoko shocked asks Tsunami "Umm… Would those gems be the ones the are in the Tenchi-ken and my wrist?"

Tsunami smiles at Ryoko "Yes my niece they would. Washu's gems are powerful in their own right but are nothing but a dam to stop Washu's power being lost forever. Although both Washu and yourself have some power naturally when connected to the gems you can release some of the power, Washu should she ever use them would regain full control of all her memories and powers"

Washu looks at her daughters wrist and feels a warm pulling sensation in her head. Ryoko's gem begins to glow a dull red before dissappearing from her wrist to appear orbiting Washu's throat. Washu closes her eyes and starts to glow slightly while her clothing flashes from a blouse and pants to a high collared red robe and black pants and back again.

Katsuhito with a serious expression barks at Tenchi "Tenchi, give Washu her gems"

"But Grandpa"

"NOW Tenchi" he barked

Tenchi ran up to his room and got the sword, both gems remaining were flashing red. He ran back downstairs and held the hilt toward Washu and prayed for the gems to be returned.

The gems glowed brightly then dissappeared to join their fellow orbiting Washu's throat. They started to spin faster and faster until it looked like there war a red disc around Washu's throat. Her clothes stopped flashing between one outfit and another and stopped on the Goddess robes. Her green eyes sprang open and glowed softly "I remember, I remember it all. Oh my… This will take some getting used to. So my little sister, why has Ranma got my Wings hmm?"

Tsunami's image smiled brightly at her big sister "Well, he is your great-grandson… well for a little while anyway, then he'll be you great-granddaughter" she giggles "It's good to see you again Washu, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could reach out and grab the stars. I could too… I wonder what would happen if…" she got a thoughtful look on her face that said 'I'm probably gonna blow up the planet, but it'll be fun'. Only Tsunami noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

Everyone else was more than a trifle apprehensive about what Washu would do. "Mom… don't do anything, I kinda like livin' too much" Ryoko was about the most scared, she knew first-hand just what her mother could do thanks to having used the gems herself.

Washu just cackled and fell beck onto the sofa next to her daughter "Don't worry , I'm not going to do anything" She turned a little pink, 'Well not to you my daughter, I think it's time I got back into the dating game.'

Ryoko was surprised at her mothers thought 'You mean you really DO like Mousse?'

Now Washu was going red 'Well he reminds me of my Kunza-chan, I don't know why though. He looks nothing like him'

Ranma was wondering where all the voices in his head were coming from, they seemed to be talking about Mousse but he didn't know where they were coming from 'Hello? Who are you? What are you doing in my head?'

Washu and Ryoko suddenly started causing everybody except Ranma to look at them. Washu looked towards Ranma "Hello Ranma. It was me and Ryoko-chan. We were talking telepathically. I didn't know that you could hear us or I wouldn't have broadcast so loud. Sorry about that, it must have been a little disconcerting"

Ranma was looking at Washu now and concentrated hard 'I..THINK..I..CAN..GET..THE..HANG..OF..THIS' he thought.

"Aaaargh" Washu and Ryoko grabbed their heads "Not so loud!"

'umm..sorry, is this better?'

Washu let go of her head, relieved that he got the hang of it so quickly "Yes Ranma, that's about right. Hmm. if you can telepath, I wonder what other powers you have?"

"Well, I can use my Ki to punch really fast, or use it to form a Ki ball that can be used to attack. I can also generate cold Ki and start a small whirlwind that uses an opponents hot Ki against themselves" Ranma replied.

Washu was puzzled "Ki? What's Ki?"

Katsuhito put in "Ki is the essence of life itself. All living things generate it, trees, grass, animals and humans. All life generates it to a varying degree. When a martial artist becomes sufficiently accomplished they can usually use small amounts of their own Ki to strengthen their fists, feet, legs and so on. After many many years of training a few masters have managed to generate an 'Aura' with their Ki"

Ranma interrupted "Whaddya mean 'after many many years of training' I can generate an Aura no problem" A blue glow surrounded Ranma "See? No problem at all"

Katsuhito was shocked "How are you able to generate that Aura, at your age? You shouldn't even be able to use it to absorb damage. The degree of mastery required to generate an Aura of such size with ease is incredible. Even I cannot generate an Aura with such ease and I've been practising the Art for centuries!"

Everyone except Ranma and Mousse was shocked at this admission. Here was a seventeen year old boy who could do something that shocked even Katsuhito. Nobody except Washu had seen a shocked Katsuhito before, and even then it took quite a lot to disturb him.

Mousse thought for a bit "Ranma you missed out a technique…The Nekoken"

Ranma's face fell at the mention of the dreaded technique.

Katsuhito was both horrified and enraged that someone was stupid enough to teach that technique at all. "Where did you learn that technique?" Katsuhito asked voice tight in anger.

Ranma looked towards Katsuhito "My F..The man who was my father.."

"Genma Saotome? That idiotic oaf taught you!" Katsuhito asked, getting angrier by the second "How old were you!"

"Five" Ranma stated simply.

Katsuhito put out a massive Aura, if he was in a state to notice he would have been proud of himself at it. With that he got up took the Tenchi-ken and turned towards Ryoko and with a tight voice asked "Ryoko could I trouble you for a life to Tokyo please?"

Ryoko merely nodded and grabbed onto Katsuhito and disappeared.

Washu being the only one with wits left turned to Ranma "What is the Nekoken? And what's so bad about it to send Katsuhito off for blood?"

Ranma merely turned around so that nobody would see him cry "As..Ask Mousse..He..He knows"

Washu got up and sat behind Ranma and wrapped her arms around him and began whispering soothing words in his ear.

Everybody else watched this for a minute before Tenchi spoke up "Mousse? Could you tell us what this Nekoken is please?"

Mousse nodded "The Nekoken is an invincible martial arts technique. It allows the trainee to use the spirit of the cat to fight. The downside is it turns most trainees dead, mad or berserk. Ranma is the only exception I know of. Those that are turned mad just sit curled up in a ball until they die. The berserk are unable to leave the mind state the training inflicts and attack anything and everything until they are hopefully killed. The training itself involves wrapping the trainee in fish produce and dropping them into a pit filled with starving cats"

Aeka, Mihoshi and Sasami run to the bathroom holding a hand over their mouth. Tenchi turns white as a sheet but is able to ask "What's so different about Ranma?"

Mousse continues while the others arrive again. All three of them as pale as Tenchi. "When Ranma encounters a cat he begins to freak out, if he's unable to escape the Nekoken takes control. Unlike the berserkers he doesn't attack unless provoked, also unlike the berserkers he produces claws, it was originally thought that these claws were Ki but I think they're really a manifestation of his other power as they didn't feel like Ki. When Ranma is in a safe place he or sometimes she will curl up and sleep off the effects, failing that a dousing of cold water will cure him or hot water for her. Don't attack whatever you do"

"Is there nothing that can be done?" pleaded Sasami.

"As far as I know no. There seems to be nothing able to cure Ranma"

Sasami moves over to Ranma and hugs him from the front "It's ok, we'll cure it somehow, I promise"

"Tha..Thank you Sasami" Ranma sobs.

Washu is now about as angry as Katsuhito "If you'll excuse me I find I have something I must be doing" and with that disappears just like her daughter.

"What's that all about?" asks Mousse.

Tenchi shrugs, he has a pretty good idea but doesn't like to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floating above Tokyo Ryoko asks Katsuhito "Ok we're here now, so what are we gonna do?"

"Were going to find the most worthless being on this planet" He replies "Circle around a bit and see if you see an area with a lot of damage"

Ryoko nods and starts to fly around Tokyo. After flying around for five minutes or so she feels anger from her mother and hears her ask where she is 'I'm about half a mile north of the Tokyo Tower' she replies.

A few seconds later Washu appears next to her daughter and Katsuhito "Ok where is it?"

"We don't know yet" Katsuhito replies "I take it you've been filled in on the training then?"

Washu nods and pulls her out her holo-laptop. "Let's see" she states and starts hacking around in the government files. After a few minutes of clicking she crows "Got him, he's at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima. Two miles south-east of here" she then puts her laptop away grabs her daughters shoulder and the three of them teleport to the front door of the Tendo's.

Washu rings the bell, after a few seconds a serene face appears "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, can I help you?" asks Kasumi.

"Yes we are looking for a man claiming to be father to one Ranma Saotome. Is he in?" asks Washu.

"Why yes, why don't you come in?" smiles Kasumi, knowing full well these people were here to punish the person even She couldn't say a nice word about.

Following her through to the engawa next to the table they spot two men sitting playing shogi. Washu step up to them "Which one of you is Ranma's father?"

They both stand up "Where is he? He was supposed to marry Akane. He'd better not have been cheating on his fiancée!" they both announced

Akane comes stomping down the stairs "Where's that pervert! I'm going to kill him for cheating on me!" she pulls out her mallet and looks around for Ranma. "Where are you!" she screams.

Nabiki follows on Akane's heels "Yes where is he? He owes me a lot of money!"

Akane turns to Washu "So your one of Ranma's little sluts? DIE!" with that she swings her mallet for Washu's head only to have Ryoko's sword cut the head off. "What do you think you're doing!" Akane screams.

"Stopping you from hitting my mother and Ranma's great-grandmother. Try it again and they'll be picking bits of you up for months" Ryoko replies coldly.

Nabiki smirks "So death threats, and I've got it recorded as well. I think if you pay off Ranma's debt I'll forget this ever happened"

Katsuhito turns to Nabiki "I will be back tomorrow to settle this so-called 'debt' of Ranma's. Now Genma," he turns to face the two men only to find one of them has disappeared and sitting in his place is a panda playing with an old tyre while holding a sign saying I'm just a cute little Panda. Katsuhito pulls out the sword, ignites it and holds the tip in front of Genma's eyes. "Genma I know all about both Jusenkyo and the Nekoken. The last time I saw you I told you that if you ever hurt Ranma and I found out about it, I'd kill you. I'm now here to make good on my promise"

Genma went straight into the crouch of the hidden tiger holding up a sign Please master don't kill me. I meant it for the best turns it around The boy was supposed to be a master martial artist turns it around again I only wanted him to marry Akane and support me in my old age

Katsuhito disgusted at the bald martial artist claims grabs hold of his shoulder and turns to Washu "Can you summon some 'Hot' water for this piece of human filth?" Washu smiles, points a finger above Genma's head and a hole appears, scalding hot water flowing from within.

"Oww, it needn't be that hot!" Genma yells

Katsuhito thanks Washu and turns back to Genma "I have a proposal for you. IF you renounce any claim on Ranma I will let you go. Do you swear?"

Genma confident of being able to swindle the old man now nods.

Katsuhito knows Genma's tricks however "Then you will have no objection to signing a document declaring this. Right?"

"Now see here" Genma begins.

"No you see, You are going to disown Ranma, You are going to sign a contract, You are going to do this now. Do You Understand!" Katsuhito points the sword to Genma's midsection for emphasis.

Genma nods fearfully.

Washu summons her holo-laptop once more and quickly types up a document outlining all these points and hands it to Katsuhito with a pen. Katsuhito puts the document in front of Genma "SIGN!" Genma quickly scribbles his signature. Katsuhito points at Soun, "WITNESS!" Soun puts his own signature down as well. Katsuhito looks over the contract and signs it himself as second witness. "Thank you both for co-operating fully. I'll be back tomorrow to see about this debt. Goodbye" and with that he gathers Washu and Ryoko and walks calmly out the front door through the gate and down the street.

Ryoko turns to Katsuhito "Ok, now whadda we do?"

"Well now that Ranma has been made ronin, he has no family" he answers.

"What! Why'd ya do that then?" she shouts back.

"Well now, if I go to my family registers, I can adopt him myself. This is what I had intended to do since he came here earlier this morning. I had planned on asking Ranma about this tomorrow morning, but with what Genma's done to poor Ranma I thought it best to act now"

Washu typing quickly for the last couple of minutes suddenly shouts "Yes! I've done it, haha"

Katsuhito and Ryoko start as Washu shouted then Ryoko asks "What've you done mom?"

"Well I'm closer to Ranma than Katsuhito, so I've created a Hakubi family register and put us both on it. I'll officially adopt Ranma as my son or daughter, whatever Ranma prefers later"

Katsuhito nods while Ryoko is shocked "Ranma'll be my sister,err brother… whatever? Wow."

Washu nods at Ryoko 'That means no more kissing' while smirking at Ryoko's blush.

'How'd you know that? Err, What do you mean kissing?' Ryoko nervously replies.

Washu chuckles 'Ryoko it's been on your mind for the last hour and a half. You certainly enjoyed it. But still, even though you're genetically far enough apart I'd prefer it if you two treated each other like siblings. Assuming Ranma agrees of course'

Still blushing Ryoko nods at her mother 'Ok mom. I still can't believe Ranma did that, knowing that I'm her..his aunt'

Washu cackles causing Katsuhito to start sweating nervously "Washu, what are you laughing at?"

Turning towards him she replies "Well, I just told Ryoko 'no more kissing'. It seems that she rather enjoyed being kissed by Ranma earlier. But since they are related and are possibly going to be siblings I didn't think it would be a good idea to do it again"

Katsuhito chuckled at Ryoko's discomfiture "Well, what say we head for home, hmm?"

Washu nodded pulled out her holo-laptop and typed for a few seconds, after which a door appeared in front of them.

Walking through the door to Washu's lab and out the closet they walked back to the living room.

Everybody is still sitting where they were left, Mousse seems annoyed about the predicament but silent. Aeka is furious, occasionally a spark will jump through her hair. Mihoshi is crying softly. Ranma has cried himself to sleep in Sasami's arms. Sasami herself is absolutely livid, her markings have changed to those of tsunami. Tenchi looks just as angry as Sasami, there are three faint pearly glows in front of him, barely visible at all.

Washu, Ryoko and Katsuhito sit down on the couch opposite Ranma and everyone turns to them. Aeka speaks first and in a cold voice asks "What was done to that… that…"

Ryoko is still rather confused at all the anger "Hey I didn't do nothin'" she starts to protest.

"Ryoko-chan, Aeka's talking about Ranma's former father" Washu interrupts "As for your question Aeka, Ranma has been disowned by Genma. This way that… I can't think of an strong enough curse… man has no further say in his upbringing. I have also added both myself and Ryoko to the national register of Japan. If Ranma wants I can officially adopt him as my son/daughter, whatever Ranma wants. I'm not going to put Genma to trial or anything like that. From what I understand losing his meal ticket will hurt him enough as it is"

Katsuhito nods sagely "Yes, and tomorrow I'm going back to see what else there is that can be fixed. Anyway, it's nearing dinnertime, Tenchi why don't you put Ranma in your room just now and we'll catch up on today's training"

Tenchi's head droops "I'd hoped you forgot about that" but he gets up and carries Ranma upstairs.

Mousse turns to Katsuhito "Mind if I come along to watch?"

"Not at all, in fact I'd like to see what you can do yourself and find out what has been learned by the Amazons in the last fifteen hundred years"

Washu gets up to follow them "Think I'll come along too. I think a little workout might do me a little good, these old bones are a little creaky" Ryoko sniggers at this "In fact I think Ryoko's going to come as well right?" She levels a glare that'd cut though bank vaults at her daughter who stops sniggering and meekly nods and floats after them.

Aeka thinking of nothing better to do goes to watch as well while Mihoshi and Sasami make their way into the kitchen to start on dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out at the training field Tenchi is going through his katas on the blocks while Katsuhito and Mousse trade training tips, Aeka merely watches Tenchi train and Washu and Ryoko have a silent discussion.

'Ok mom, if you're a goddess what's that make me?'

'Well, I'm not actually sure. As far as I can tell you should have a fair bit of power, not as much as me or my sisters but still more than you've been using. I think that my gems were just unsuitable for you.'

'Unsuitable? How come? They always worked just fine'

'Yes but you never got a fraction out of them that I can, and not quite as much as you should have been able to either. I think later I'll have to see what makes me tick as far as my gems go and see if I can make you a set. I'll have to train you in their use as well. You're essentially immortal, but I don't know how your pow..er..will….'

'Mom? What's up?'

'I just figured out something rather important. Ranma used My Lighthawk wings, with a little of Tsunami-chans mixed in. I'm wondering if you can use them too.'

Ryoko's eyes bug out "I can use the Lighthawk Wings?"

"Aaagh" Tenchi jumps and falls in a heap.

Aeka and Katsuhito look and Ryoko in surprise. "What do you mean Ryoko?" asks Katsuhito.

Aeka interrupts "I thought only those gifted by Tsunami could use the wings?"

Washu sighs "Tsunami is my sister. I have the ability to give the wings to those deserving of them as well. Ryoko as my daughter may be able to use them naturally, Ranma already does use them naturally but I've no idea why. Yet. Anyway Ryoko, we might as well try now to see what happens, come on" and with that she summons forth her door and walks in followed by everyone else.

"Right, this was your old playpen when you were just a little girl. Note the scorch marks on the walls. You're going to clean them up sometime because I want to use this room again soon"

Ryoko's head droops in embarrassment "Aww Moooom"

Washu smiles "Right everyone else go into that room over there, it's absolutely Ryoko-proof and has displays showing this room and all the power levels in it. If you want a comparison just state the name of the comparison and the computer will see if their power level is on record. K?"

Everyone else moves into the indicated room. There are three monitor showing Ryoko, and two more showing power levels on a time, power scale. One monitor bears the name Ryoko in bright red lettering with a couple of cute cabbits decorating the frame. The other bears the name K12-Subatomic Electron Cannon. Katsuhito's eyes widen at the fact that Washu was comparing Ryoko's power to that piece of hardware. That was the most powerful hand held device until two thousand years ago. He looks closely at the power levels between the two displays, Ryoko's climbs sharply to 12,500 in about half a second, and the cannon jumps to 14,200 in about the same time frame. "Wow, and this was from when she was a little girl?"

Back out in the room Washu and Ryoko face each other. "Ok mom, what do I do?"

"First we want a measure of your power so we know what we're working with. Charge up as fast as you can and fire a blast at the wall over there"

Ryoko nods and a red flare jumps up around her and she fires off her blast. A dull boom sounds back from the other end of the massive room.

Katsuhito goes wide eyed at the new level of power as Ryoko jumps to 26,800 in less than half a second. "Show me Emperor Azusa Masaki" the second display changes and his fathers gruff image appears behind the graph, he managed 34,600 in the same time frame as Ryoko. Katsuhito is relieved at that.

Washu shakes her head while looking at her laptop. "That was better than your last record dear, but it's still Way short of the mark. Hold on a second" Washu starts typing at a frantic pace, a few more holographic monitors appear one displaying a bar graph. "Ahh, I know what the problem is, you're still trying to use my gems. Right then, let's see what I've got on them" More typing and more screens follow.

Ryoko floats round to beside her mother. Now there's a monitor displaying two gems, one she recognizes as her mothers, the other is the same shade of blue as her hair.

"Ok Ryoko-chan let's kit you out then. Call up your battle suit and do the same as last time ok?"

Ryoko nods and her suit appears and she fires another blast at the wall. The dull boom is now like thunder a few miles away.

Katsuhito is worried again, Ryoko's power jumped to fifty-six thousand on that last one "Something with a level of One Hundred Thousand" the screen flashes up with a cute picture of Ryo-ohki and her graph 104,500 now he's even more worried "another display with the treeship Funaho-oh" one of the other monitors changes to a scene he hasn't seen for a long time. A picture of his young self standing beside his mother with his ship behind them. The power graph reads 97,100. Oh boy, this is not good .

Washu is a little happier "Ok that was better. You can put out the same kind of power as a military fighter now. But it's still nothing like enough. Right it's time to see what you can do with a set of gems suited to you" Washu types for a few seconds and three gems appear in her hand. She concentrates and imbues the gems with a little power. "Ok Ryoko, these gems are set up with a template for energy amplification. They are not optimized yet, If I optimized them myself they would not work well for you. Just like my gems. Now I want you to concentrate and push a little power into each gem in turn, they should begin to glow and when each gem pulses they will be tuned to your energy specifically, ok?"

Ryoko takes the gems and closes her eyes, the gems begin to glow.

"Not All At Once" Washu shouts as she runs for the safe room.

Katsuhito watches the monitors, Ryoko's energy starts to go up again, 5000 - 10,000 - 30,000 - 65,000 oh boy 96,000 - 97,000 - 98,000 - 99,000 - 99,100 it stops growing and plateaus.

Washu bursts in "Cover your ears" she yells and does so herself.

Ryoko heard her mother shouting at her but never heard what she actually said over the rushing sound in her head. She could feel the power she was putting out 'Wow this is incredible' she thought. She opened her eyes to look at the gems, they stopped glowing and pulsed at her. 'Ok, now what do I do. Ok lets see how good these gems are then' and with that she channels the energy through the gems as she normally would, the power grows even more 'Oh man, this'll be a big one' and with that she fires the blast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoko wake up, come on!" Washu looks into the hole Ryoko is embedded in after the Shockwave of her blast.

"Ugghh, I'll get Mihoshi for landing her damn shuttle on me" she moans

Washu cackled "That was your own fault Ryoko-chan, You fired off a full power blast and the shock wave caught you sleeping"

"Tha..That was Me?"

"Yup, and that was a little less powerful than I'd thought but it'll do" She pulls out her holo-laptop "Here, The top graph is the Souja, the bottom one is you"

Ryoko blearily looks at the display "Souja, power level 280,760. Wow that's pretty high. Ryoko-chan, (ugh) power level 340,330……WHAT?"

"Heh, heh Pretty good huh?"

Ryoko just looks blankly at the displays.

Katsuhito comes up "Washu? How much more powerful can Ryoko get?"

"Well, if she used the wings. Assuming she can of course and assuming she only manifests five I'd say about a threefold increase. I'd say about a million. Give or take fifty-thousand"

Katsuhito goes pale "I think I need a lie down. Yes a nice lie down" and faints.

Washu sighs, "Aeka, Tenchi can you give me a hand here?" both come forward "Aeka if you grab your girlfriend and Tenchi if you grab your Grandfather we'll get out of here" Tenchi throws Katsuhito over his shoulder while Aeka cradles a still shocked Ryoko. She blushes when she remembers what Washu just said and more when she realizes what Ryoko's body is doing to her own.

Together they make their way back to the living room and put their burdens on the couches. Ryoko stirs "Aeka?"

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"I…I'm a monster. I've got more power than even the Souja. You don't want me. Trust me"

Aeka merely smiles, "I know how powerful you are. I've seen how powerful you can be, You fought Kagato himself with only one gem and nearly beat him when he controlled you once with all three. I don't care how powerful you are, you are as gentle as Sasami. I saw you with Taro remember?. You'll be a wonderful mother someday, I know it. And I'll be right there holding your hand. I promise" And with that she gathered Ryoko into her arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I promise"

"Aeka.. I..I love you"

"I know. I love you too."

Washu feels her eyes tear up 'I'm so happy for you my daughter. You'll have a wonderful Wife and Husband one day' She calls out a handkerchief and holds it to Tenchi's nose. "Don't faint now boyo, you'll have to get used to this. And remember if you break my daughter's heart, I'll break you"

Tenchi nods frantically.

"Now why don't you run upstairs and see if Ranma wants dinner?"

Tenchi nods again and runs for the stairs.

Washu nods to herself and leaves Ryoko and Aeka to their cuddling and motions to Mousse to follow her. After getting into the dining room they sit at the table "So Mousse, tell me about yourself"

Mousse thinks for a few seconds "Well, not long after I turned five my eyesight started to deteriorate and I got a pair of glasses. Some of the other boys started to tease me and I couldn't fight at that time so there was nothing I could do. Then the girl that live next door saved me and we became friends. A few months later one of my uncles came back from Beijing where he'd been spying for the tribe. He gave me a packet of boiled sweets as a present. Sweets were very rare in the village and when I gave Xian-Pu a sweet she smiled and kissed me, then I fainted and hit my head on a rock. I must've knocked something loose or something because when I woke up the first thing out of my mouth was 'Xian-Pu I love you' and I tried to kiss her. I grew steadily worse as time went on, both my eyes and my sanity. After a decade Ranma turned up in his female form and managed to beat Xian-Pu so she gave him the 'kiss of death' and chased after him. I stayed behind as I didn't think it'd take her long. After a month I was getting worried and I left to chase her. I eventually tracked her down in Nerima and found out that Ranma had beaten her as a male now and Xian-Pu gave him the 'kiss of marriage' of coarse I didn't know about his curse then so I just went after the one who 'Stole my beloved Xian-Pu'. Ugh, I was nuts then. Anyway after a while we both saw the curse and Shampoo got confused as to what to do. Should she marry him? Or kill her?. Well she went back home so I followed her, she was caught just outside the village by Cologne and dragged to Jusenkyo for punishment. They had a fight on the poles and whatever pool Shampoo landed in was her punishment. I knew this so I waited out of sight to catch Shampoo. But when I dashed out to catch her Cologne hit me into a spring myself. Shampoo landed in the 'Spring of Drowned Cat' and I landed in the 'Spring of Drowned Peking Duck'. After that Shampoo had herself posted to Ranma and Cologne followed the next day. I followed a couple of days later. For the next year I was trying to kill Ranma, glomp Shampoo, stay out of hospital from Shampoo, Ranma & Cologne. Then yesterday I got hit towards a nearby park and landed, surprise surprise, in the pond. Ranma pulled me out and helped me change back again. After that we talked for a bit and decided to leave for here today. And here we are"

Washu seemed a little too happy for his liking then she spoke "How'd you like to be rid of those glasses?"

"Huh? There's no cure for it. The doctor said it was a was irreversible"

Washu cackled "Hah you think the locals are as good as me? Come into the lab tomorrow and I'll see about fixing those eyes. Ok?" Mousse just nods.

Ryoko and Aeka come in hand in hand and sit down as well. 'Aww how sweet' says Washu telepathically. Ryoko blushes but smiles wider.

Tenchi comes downstairs with a sleepy Ranma in tow.

"Dinner!" Sasami called from the kitchen. Katsuhito appears in his usual seat, seemingly without having actually moved. If it wasn't for the strong wind everybody would've assumed he teleported.

Everybody starts to eat, Aeka turns to Ryoko "Ryoko dear, please eat a little nicer, we have company"

Ryoko looks around a nervously sweating Tenchi "I'm eating nicer than Ranma, isn't that enough?"

Aeka merely sighs, she does have something of a point. I'll have to teach Ranma manners later.

Ranma blushes faintly "Umm, sorry 'bout that. What with livin' on the road fer ten years and having to fight my old man fer food, manners were kinda low priority"

Just then out in front of the house a shout is heard, "AAArrggg, Where The Hell Am I? Ranma Saotome This Is All Your Fault"

Ranma grins at this, "Umm I'll be back in a minute" and with that he wanders outside.

Ryoga is sitting on the drive smirking as Ranma made his way towards him. "So, you finally left then huh?"

Ranma sits opposite him, "Yeah, I couldn't take much more of it. So me and Mousse upped and left. How'd ya find me so quickly anyway. I thought it'd take a week at least?"

Ryoga looks down "Well I might not get lost like I used to. But I can still use that weird teleporting thing I do. I still can't control it though. It's taken six hours to find you today. That was only because 'P-Chan' was home at the time when those people you're staying with appeared. It's good to see you again bub"

Ranma grabs the arm Ryoga offered and shook it "You too. Oh and wait till you hear this, I'm part alien, part Royalty and completely free"

"Part alien?"

"Yup, turns out my Great Grandmother on my mother's, father's side is kinda a twenty-something year-old Greatest Scientific Genius or something. If that wasn't bad enough, my great greeeaaaaat grandfather was an alien Prince. But worst of all…"

"Worst of all great great grand-nephew"

Ryoga's eyes proceed to gather dust from the ground. After a couple minutes he screws them back in. "So Shampoo's…"

"Uh-huh, my cousin. Ok so Cologne didn't know, or actually.. I think she did. I did look like her sister so she might've figured it out on her own"

"So what're you gonna do now?"

"Well the owner of the shrine here - that prince I told you of - offered to let me stay when my training trip finished. I decided to take him up on the offer. I'll stay here for a while. Dunno how I'm gonna pay my way though. Although if you wanted to stay you'd have no problem getting a job in the city"

"I could? How?"

"Set up a demolitions company. You wouldn't need explosives, or pretty much anything. Just two words and a finger in the right part of the foundations. It'd make you tougher too, I mean a whole building falling on you would have more effect than a measly little eight ton boulder, right?"

Ryoga goes into deep thought then starts to grin "That's..Actually a good idea"

"C'mon bacon-breath I'll introduce ya to the family"

Ryoga sighs "Don't call me bacon-breath, you know fried food upsets my stomach"

"Sorry man, C'mon"

They walk back to the house and into the dining room where everyone had stopped eating to wait for Ranma. Ranma pulls Ryoga forward "Everyone this is a good friend of mine, Ryoga Hibiki, He's been fighting me for the last year to help keep me on my toes and to try and cover my tracks a bit. Ryoga, this is Mousse,"

"We've met" Interrupts Mousse.

"Who you've already met, Katsuhito Masaki, Shinto Priest and owner of the shrine on the hill"

"Hello young man. Don't use the breaking point around here it's bad enough as it is" Replies Katsuhito.

"Uh-huh, Then we have Washu Hakubi my granny and Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe"

"Hi there" she said with a smile, then started making eyes at Mousse again. Who although he couldn't see this started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Over there we have Ryoko Hakubi, my Auntie"

"Hey there"

"That very nervous boy is Tenchi Masaki, the only guy I know who's got as much trouble with women as I do"

Tenchi starts to sweat even more nervously.

"On the other side of Tenchi we've got Princess Aeka Jurai, don't get on her bad side it could be a 'shocking' experience"

Aeka bows from the waist "A pleasure to meet you Hibiki-san"

"The girl with blue hair and the beautiful woman behind her are Sasami and Tsunami" all the Tenchi cast look around at this and nobody sees Tsunami.

Katsuhito speaks up "Ranma, Tsunami isn't there, how do you see her?"

"Umm, She's right behind Sasami with her hand on Sasami's shoulder smiling at me… I know that smile… please no… not again"

Aeka starts"Washu," Washu coughs "Washu-chan can you see or detect Tsunami?" asks Aeka.

"As a matter of fact, my sister is usually around Sasami. She might not be visible but she is

there. Though I have no idea how Ranma can see her, it does appear as though she's

there just now" Washu replies just as Tsunami makes her presence known.

Blushing slightly and smiling prettily at Ranma, Tsunami begins "Umm, I'm not sure myself

how Ranma was able to see me. But I… You see…"

Sasami starts to giggle and Tsunami blushes more "Tsunami, you like Ranma don't you?"

asks Sasami.

Tsunami turns beet red now and stutters a reply "Well… You see… Umm… Yes?"

Sasami giggles again "Ranma? What do you think of Tsunami?"

"Umm she's cute an' all, She seems nice, but I hardly know her. I've only met her the once… I think… or have I?"

Tsunami gets a semblance of control back "Umm… Ranma… You have met me before. Once after the pit, I was that old woman. And many thousands of years ago in your last life. Umm… We were… kind of… Umm" She mumbles incoherently.

Ranma is shocked that he even Had a last life let alone that he knew Tsunami.

Sasami blushes as she gets the gist of what Tsunami is trying to say through their link. "You were married Tsunami? To Ranma?"

Tsunami blushes harder than ever "Well… he wasn't Ranma then… he was the Lord of Atlantis, Remus Satma. He was the one who controlled the Mana flows through this solar system. He essentially set up a mighty civilization based around peace and tranquillity. And for a thousand years this is what happened. Then one of the kingdoms rebelled, they were influenced by an evil power that had been imprisoned for thousands of years, Kain's elder sister, Metallia. After a short war the Queen sent forth her daughter and her senshi to be reborn in a time of need. Remus himself dissappeared six months before that with his best friends Miang Tsang and Relta Hoki. Miang was a Master Mage in matter manipulation and Relta and his family while originally from Jupiter mapped out the Ring Lanes in the solar system. The Ring Lanes was a network of wormholes that connected all the planets together.

Ranma speaks up "So you're saying I was in charge of a kingdom of peace thousands of years ago? I don't remember anything"

"Soon you will, the blocks placed on your memory are beginning to break down"

Katsuhito, thinking of what he knew about history asked "Tsunami, was this kingdom called the Moon Kingdom by any chance. Last known Royal one Queen Serenity?" Tsunami nodded "You do realise that the Senshi have already been reborn yes?"

Tsunami was shocked "Already? But… But they were supposed to be reborn in time to fight a great evil and bring about another era of peace!"

Katsuhito nodded gravely "They have been fighting for over a year now in Juuban ward of Tokyo. They managed to defeat Metallia, and many other enemies even stronger than her. Although I think their greatest battle is yet to come. I have felt a great evil approaching for many years now. I was going to release Ryoko in time to train her to help me fight it, but then Tenchi managed to beat me to it. Although it took him long enough and I nearly had to Hand him the keys. When I saw the news reports of the Sailor Senshi active and fighting in Tokyo I was glad that I would have help later on"

"So the Senshi are active. This is… rather distressing. Is Sailor Saturn active yet?" Asks Tsunami.

Katsuhito bowed his head "Yes the Bringer of the Silence is currently active, and has in fact already used her greatest attack to defeat Galaxia. Some sort of inter-dimensional demoness from what I have been able to gather"

Ranma who has been silent frowns "This Sailor Saturn, I remember something about her. She… was quite close to me, but… Arrggghh, I can't remember"

Sasami speaks up "Don't force your memories, that won't help any"

"Sasami is right" Tsunami replies "But you are right about something. Saturn was actually… um… kind of… er… our daughter"

"Daughter!. I… I've got a Daughter! Oh boy. Tsunami you said she was reincarnated?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Washu-chan…" Ranma starts off but Washu interrupts.

"Here, sign this and call me Mom" she hands him the adoption papers.

"What?" Ranma reads through them. Smiles and signs them before handing them back. "Ok Wa..Mom, can you find Saturn from here?"

Washu pulls out her two fans "No problem for the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe and Cutest Goddess" Tsunami coughs " sigh Ok 'Second Cutest' happy now?" Washu pouts while Tsunami smiles. "Anyway, let's see what I can find while you get on with the introductions"

"Ok Ryoga lastly we have Galaxy Police Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu" he nods to a Mihoshi with a light pink blush who can't take her eyes off of Ryoga. "Who probably isn't aware of anything around her right now as she's all eyes to Ryoga"

Ryoga blushes. A cute girl likes me. and promptly faints.

"And Ryoga as usual thinks that a girl 'might' actually like him and faints dead away. Not a surprise"

Washu cackles "I've got her. And more besides. When I found her energy pattern I noticed that it's a little different from the rest of the planet - so I did a search for similar patterns. I found nine girls, two cats, one boy and one small laptop. However on the Moon I found a supercomputer, this computer is currently trying to hack into my networks" Washu begins to type. Hmm, Ok so ya wanna play do ya, What's your name? (Dayuk or Duke if you prefer) Current uptime? (4127 years 64 days 6 hours 3 minutes 43 seconds) Washu whistles Not bad, current status (CPU Banks 1000 - 312 damaged, 578 Hibernating, 110 functioning. External power sources non-functional. Internal fusion plant at 0.58. Power remaining for further 17.4 years at current level. 300 years at minimum.) Operating Parameters (Administrator access only - contact Remus Satma.) Remus Satma currently Reincarnated as Ranma Saotome (Control of local MFP sensor requested) Granted - Sensor #7854 Online (Scanning………96 MFP match found, Within operational parameters.) "Ranma can you come here a minute please?"

"Sure um… Mom. What is it?"

He called me 'Mom' I'm so happy Washu blinks a tear out of her eye "Well That computer on the Moon is yours. It's called Duke, and it wants to talk to you"

"How do I talk to a computer. I've never even been near a computer in my life… well at least this one anyway." Washu hands her holotop to Ranma who starts to type, very slowly but with quickly gaining confidence and speed. Hi. I'm Ranma you wanted to talk? (Long time no hear bud. How's my favourite Master then?) Fine. You? (Well I'm almost out of power, lost a third of my capabilities and I'm looking at losing a lot more very soon unless I can get a new power source. Washu has the capability to restore my power and capabilities but only you can give her that sort of access to me. Do you want to give her Admin access?) Uh..sure...ok . Anything else? (Yeah, can you give me permission to repair the palace?) Palace? (Moon Palace. It was almost destroyed in the attack, thankfully the Cloaking field survived - otherwise the Americans would be moving in and nicking bits and pieces of me.) OK repair it. But make sure it can't be seen. Can I put Washu back on? (Sure. I'll see you later bud) "Mom, he wants to speak to you again"

Washu takes her laptop back OK what now? (You now have Administrator access. Here's what I need. 1. New Power Source. 2. Repair facilities. 3. Something to do I'm bored.) Washu cackles OK I'm hooking a power feed from my lab up to the Moon, Got it? (Mmmm, Power - Disengaging Hibernate, Capability at 68.8 Feeding power to Palace ports and Maintenance.) Transporting Nanites to Main Hanger (Received, Palace reconstruction under way - Estimated time to completion: 168 Hours. Do you Wish To Know More?) What's the condition of any ships in the Hanger? (Serenities Ascendant - Battleship and Crown of fleet. Engines coming on-line - Power at 97. Running systems Diagnosis…….. Systems within parameters. Opening main hanger doors…. Engine set to sub-light cruise. Destination Japan, Osaka, Masaki Shrine. ETA four minutes. I'm getting off this Rock.) You're on the battleship? You were in a Mainframe Room a minute ago (Yes, I transferred myself over to a mobile platform, Data Uplink operational. Serenities Ascendant has a small mainframe on-board - I'm using this to augment capabilities and give myself a bit of freedom. Entering Atmosphere, Engaging TechnoCloak….. Touching down on the lawn.)

"Umm Ranma, your computer just landed outside" Washu stated

"What! I thought it was on the Moon?"

"It was but it moved to a battleship and landed outside"

Ranma vanished outside. Hmm, I wonder if Ranma even knows he teleported? Washu thinks to herself.

Everyone makes their way outside to see a beautiful ship on the lawn. A long sleek design with four tail fins each with a large engine. A ring surrounding the engines. The ship was Painted white with a golden crescent moon on the prow, which as they watched turned into a Yin-Yang symbol. At the rear of the ship the same crescent moon turned into a large stylised red R. Tenchi sweat dropped at that.

"Hello there, I'm Duke. I'll be you battleship for the duration of the rest of time, if there's anything you require, like a cup of tea and a biscuit, Please.. Hesitate to ask, I'm not a vending machine." Mass face fault follows "Heh heh. Anyway, I've managed to locate all of the scouts, Ranma your daughter is quite safe at the moment. The Princess… The less said about her current condition the better… You seem to have someone who could pass for her in your company however. The alteration of any parts within myself will result in my warranty being invalidated - however since that actually expired over four thousand years ago that seems a moot point" Everyone having managed to stand facefaults again. "The Earth is in quite poor condition. Especially the air quality. However with the application of a little anti-matter I should be able to clean the air on Earth – no life would survive the process. Still the air'd be fresh. Arming anti-matter cannon…" A port opened up on the side of the ship and a barrel slid out "Firing" Everyone screamed and a little flag with 'BANG' written on it slides out "Bwahahahaha Get's em every time. Heh heh. Sorry about that, it's been a while since I've had company, I'll be out in a tick"

Ranma turns to Washu "Umm, what's he mean 'I'll be out in a tick' I thought computers couldn't move"

"Normally they can't, but if there's an android in that ship he can take personal control of it."

A hatch opens underneath the ship and a lift lowers to the ground. A pale skinned man steps off the platform. He walks over to Ranma and grabs him in a bearhug. Nearly crushing him. "Ranma, it's been too long. What happened to you?"

After Duke lets him go Ranma recites his life story again. "Ouch, you have been through the wars haven't you. Oh, did anyone know there's power heading toward Earth? It's putting out a pattern in the Dark band that I've been worried about for a while now"

Katsuhito speaks up "I think that is what I have been feeling for some time now. Do you know when it will arrive?"

"Let's see it's that far away divided by speed, multiplied by time, take into affect the local gravimetric field, carry the four… About six months. It's a shame I lost contact with Jurai went the Moon Kingdom fell, Tsu-chan might've been able to help us out"

Ranma turned back to Duke "Tsu-chan? Tsunami!"

"You remember her then? Heh, I remember when you first met her. You couldn't think about anything except 'jumping' her for weeks. You were planning to seduce her for around two months. You had it all worked out, what you'd say, do, reply, everything. I was kinda surprised when She jumped You but hey Murphy was right. Anything near you that can go wrong usually does"

"Duke! I did not 'Jump' Remus. I was just lonely and needed some company!" growled Tsunami with her hand around the android's throat.

"Grrk. Hi Tsu-chan! How's tricks? How's ya daughter? And do you still squeal like a chipmunk when you're 'in bed'?"

Tsunami turns as red as a tomato followed by Sasami as she figures out the references. Aeka is mortified that Sasami was even able to figure it out There go my plans for tonight Ryoko can't believe it either but thinks Tsunami should go for it. Katsuhito keeps a straight face but only just. Mousse is still in shock from the Ship coming sown, Ranma is as red as Tsunami and can't get the resurfacing mammor…memories out of his head. Ryoga is still in the dining-room otherwise he'd've died of blood loss. Mihoshi is with him taking care of him. Poor Ryoga looks more like a mummy than anything else now. Tenchi took Ryoga's usual response and has a pool of blood near his nose where he fainted. Washu just smiles that her 'son' is so manly. Then wonders where the hell that thought came from.

Tsunami manages to stutter out "Ranma… I… We've not…"

"Ahh," Duke starts "So you've just re-met. Well there's some birth control stuff in your old room on the ship if you feel the need. Oh and I've found the re-incarnation of your daughter, she seems ok. She's weak but she still has some of her old powers. I think she suffers from a severe lack of energy from a previous manifestation of dark energies. Two of her current guardians attempted to kill her a while ago but they got over it and seem ok just now. The last is the most capable, good ole Pluto is there. The Inner Scouts are a little ditzy but capable and helped to save your daughter. Do You Wish To Know More?"

Ranma not blushing so much replies "Umm, not today. I'm kinda overloaded as it is. In the morning?"

Duke nods "Sure, So… When's dinner around here? I'm starved, I've not had anything to eat for about what?" looks at his watch "Ten thousand years? Not moved in even longer, and believe me it'll give you Such a Crick in the Neck" grabbing his head with both hands he pulls it off and turns it around and puts it back on "Ahh, better"

After everyone gets up from their face fault again Sasami pipes up "Umm dinner is already on the table. If you're hungry there is plenty to go around"

Duke smiles brightly at Sasami "Thanks Tsu-chan" then promptly vanishes in a dust-cloud.

Tsunami sweat drops "If anyone else is hungry then you might want to run to the table - I remember how he used to eat, he had a vacuum cleaner fitted especially for the occasion"

Ranma panics and vanishes himself, teleporting to the table. Everybody else sweat drops and runs after them, Ryoko joins her new brother in teleporting while Washu forgets herself and runs.

Back at the table Duke, Ranma and Ryoko are waiting patiently for everybody else… well Duke is, Duke is employing a force field to keep Ranma and Ryoko back. Everybody else settles including Tsunami although she doesn't make any attempt to eat.

After a couple of minutes Ranma asks Duke what he's been up to.

"Well, after a nine thousand nine hundred years I was finally able to relieve my boredom a little, Radio was finally re-discovered and I could start to listen in on what was happening. After another twenty years or so television started up again and I could see again. Ok it was black & white and crappy quality bet hey it was something. The Olympics were fun. Then you guys had to go and invade China and give the Americans a slap in the face. Not your brightest hour, but still you let the Yanks know they 'aint Invincible. After they started to develop nuclear capability I started to wonder if I'd ever see a green Earth again. Then when the computers started to kick in, in the seventies - well you could call them computers but your VCR is more powerful - anyway That's when I started to effect the world again. I'd get into a system and make ideas obvious to whoever was using it. I've increased development around tenfold just to bring thing up to scratch, I was hoping to bring it up fast enough to counter whatever it is that's approaching. I couldn't do it, I'd need another three years, at least"

Washu spoke up "So it's you that's rushed development. I knew something was wrong, nobody has managed to go from Radio to Space flight in less than two hundred years. You might've gotten this planet destroyed at the pace you kept up!"

Duke just smirked "I didn't interfere until around '73 and they were already on the Moon by that time. This planet developed from Radio to Space in under seventy years all by themselves. All I've done is speed up the computer revolution. Well I wrote a couple of anonymous movies to pass the time too, just to see the reactions I got"

"What films?"

"Well, let me see, umm, Star Wars and Men in Black were the only two that took off. The first was because I was bored, the second was for the reaction. I'd thought about setting up MiB to get a faster technology increase and protect the planet. Now that you're all here I'm Seriously tempted to set it up anyway. It'd help disguise what's happening round here. Most of us are either Aliens, Re-incarnated or a Goddess/Child"

Washu sweat-dropped "Of all the planets to develop itself so quick why this one?"

Duke shrugged "I dunno, just unlucky I guess"

"Well, I've got enough to absorb for now" Katsuhito began "I'm going up to my shrine to think about all this then get an early night. Goodnight" With that he got up from the table and after receiving good night's from everyone else made his way to the shrine.

Ranma thinks about something "Umm… where're me, Mousse and Ryoga gonna sleep tonight?"

Washu turns to Tenchi who shrugs his shoulders "Well seeing as there isn't enough rooms I'll build more tomorrow. Ranma and Duke could room with Tenchi. Mousse and Ryoga can sleep in the lab sleeping quarters"

"Well, we've all had kinda had a long day" Ranma says "Why don't we all copy Katsuhito and have an early night and start again in the morning?"

After everyone agrees and says their good nights they head off to bed. Tenchi, Ranma and Duke chat about what they've all done in their life for a half-hour or so before going to sleep. The girls just go to sleep, although Aeka had to abandon her plans for Ryoko that night they are still cuddled up to each other instead of sleeping in separate futons on either side of Sasami.

Washu after putting Mousse and Ryoga into her guest quarters heads off to a separate section of her lab, and goes into her house. Going into the living room she pulls out her photo albums and eventually goes to sleep looking through pictures of her son and husband.

Katsuhito meditates for an hour then turns in.

Mousse and Ryoga trade stories for a couple of hours before turning in themselves. Finding out they have quite a bit in common they quickly become friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up at his usual time Tenchi quietly steps over a loudly snoring Duke wondering why an android needs to sleep anyway. He makes his way to the bathroom and opens the door just as Ranma is rinsing herself off before getting in the furo. He grabs his nose and is going to apologise when Ranma beats him to it.

Ranma sees Tenchi come in as she is rinsing off and decides to play a nice little joke. Just as Tenchi is about to apologise Ranma opens her mouth and covers herself with her arms "YEEEEEEEEK! PERVERT!"

Tenchi is in shock he can't believe what's happened. Just then Aeka and Ryoko come running into the bathroom and see Ranma covering herself up as best she can while glaring at a seemingly staring Tenchi. They glare at Tenchi and grab him by the shoulders, Aeka nods at Ryoko and lets go, Ryoko keeps a hold of Tenchi and teleports above the ice cold lake. Then she lets him go and teleports back again.

Aeka decides to take a bath seeing as she's already there, Ryoko joins her after a few seconds. They both strip off and start washing while trying not to look at each other when Ranma speaks up "Umm, you both know I'm here yeah?" they both Mmm-Hmm "And you both remember that I'm a guy?"

They both pause at that. Then Ryoko shrugs her shoulders "You're my little brother/sister. You 'aint gonna see nothing you 'aint got anyway, right? So it don't bother me none"

Ranma just sighs and gets into the luke-warm furo, she'd been planning on being a girl this morning anyway. Ryoko and Aeka finish washing then join Ranma. "Brrr, this is cold" Aeka shivers then presses a button on the side of the furo that Washu put there to heat the water up.

Ranma guessing what Aeka pressed put her hands over her nether regions. Sure enough the water heated up and she changed. "This is why it was that temperature, it was just below the point I change at" he said.

Aeka blushes, "Umm… sorry I never thought" she mutters, them remembers herself and covers herself with her arms.

Ryoko chuckles, "Aeka why cover up now, Ranma's mind is just the same girl or boy. And Ranma, it's only fair that you don't cover up. You saw us naked"

Ranma shrugs and moves his hands, leans back in the furo and closes his eyes. Aeka uncovers herself as well but keeps an eye on Ranma while trying not to look under the water. Ryoko chuckles again at Aeka "You might as well look, it's not like I'm gonna get jealous or nothin'" Ranma laughs when Ryoko says that. "What're you laughin' at?"

"I'm sorry, that just reminds me of my ex-fiancée Akane. She's get jealous at the least little thing. She'd hit me with a mallet for not making her the centre of the universe, hit me if I look at her, hit me if I don't, hit me if I say anything, hit me if I don't, hit me…ah you get the picture. She was a nice girl but a bit of a self-centred violent maniac" He explained. "Another fiancée was almost as jealous, she'd hit me with her giant spatula for… pretty much the same reasons. The last Official fiancée was rather amorous, I'd wake up in the middle of the night with a naked Amazon wrapped around me. The unofficial fiancée Kodachi… she was nuts, literally. And her laugh, Ugh I get chills just thinking about it"

Aeka, still embarrassed spoke up "I think that all of them were insane, You are a good catch for any girl. You are considerate, friendly, handsome, sweet, a little rough around the edges but that's one of your charms. If I wasn't with Tenchi or Ryoko I'd definitely think about you"

Ranma opens his eyes and sits up "Thank you Aeka, I'm flattered. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now anyway. I'm just gonna relax here for a while until I get my head together. Probably help with whatever it is that's on the way here"

Ryoko leans forward "Ya know, Aeka's right. You are pretty good lookin'. And I think there's already someone after you here, whether you like it or not"

Ranma appears puzzled "Who?"

Ryoko smirks and replies "Sasami"

"Whaat!" Aeka yells "Ranma I Demand You Leave My Sister Alone!"

"Hey, I 'aint after Sasami, she too young. Eww, even the thought turns my stomach. Ryoko how could you even suggest that?"

Ryoko leans back "Simple. Sasami is Tsunami. Tsunami was married to Ranma. It'll take a while but Sasami will turn to Ranma eventually. She's already thinking about boys. I've caught her staring at Tenchi a few times. Hey Aeka, you remember the Manga Development don't you?"

Aeka sighs resignedly "Yes Ryoko. I see what you mean. Ranma, provided you wait until Sasami is old enough, or if she makes the first move, you have my permission. Just don't get too physical"

Ranma is just about to go into shock "Www… What… I, Umm… Ok?. Umm. I'm gonna… I'm gonna get out now… I've… See ya later" and with that he's jumps out of the water, grabs a towel and bolts for Tenchi's room.

Ryoko has a thoughtful look on her face. "You know what Aeka?"

"What?"

"I think he's as 'big' as Tenchi"

Aeka goes bright red "I…think you're right"

Ryoko moves closer to Aeka's side "We're alone now you know. No-one to bother us"

Aeka snuggles up to Ryoko "Yes… We could do whatever we like…"

Washu buts in "Yes but I want a long soak so take it elsewhere"

"AAAghh! Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up a few minutes ago and decided I wanted a nice hot soak in the furo. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Washu asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Ryoko, all flustered replied "Umm, no, nothing wrong. Umm. Err. So… What's the plan for today?"

Washu perked up "Well, first I've got to fix Mousse's eyesight, then I'm going to try to find out why Ranma can access my Lighthawk Wings. If all goes well I'll see about getting you to summon some"

Ryoko was shocked "Mom… I think I'm more than powerful enough. You saw what I did yesterday. I'm a monster"

Aeka was livid "RYOKO! You Are Not A Monster! You Are A Person. You Are Loving, Caring, Good With Children And Willing To Sacrifice Yourself For Somebody Else. sigh I love you deeply, but if you call yourself a monster Once More. I will take Sasami and leave"

Ryoko, close to tears replies "No… don't leave me, I… I couldn't live without you guys. After all those years in the cave… Alone… I…I don't want to be alone again"

Aeka take Ryoko into her arms as she begins to sob "Shh Shh, It's allright, you're not alone any more. I'm here for you and so is Tenchi"

Washu stands up "Well I think I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy yourselves, and don't worry Ryoko. No matter what happens you'll always be welcome in my home" She dries off, gets dressed and leaves the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1


End file.
